


Aisle Be There for You

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sorta - Freeform, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: “He’s Yugyeom’s best man, you’re my maid of honor, it’s meant to be.”





	Aisle Be There for You

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

“I still don’t understand how you think this is going to be a good idea.” You fumbled with the bracelet around your wrist, trying to get the clasp closed. Your best friend, Hana, turned from the mirror, reaching over to help you.

“He’s Yugyeom’s best man, you’re my maid of honor, it’s meant to be.” 

She finished clasping the bracelet and held her wrist out to you. You put a bracelet identical to yours on her arm, the small gems gleaming in time with yours. You both watched them twinkle in the soft light flooding in from the large window for a few minutes before meeting eyes and breaking out into giggles. You got up and pulled her into your arms, being careful not to catch your bracelet on her hair.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married. Wasn’t it just yesterday we were playing in our mom’s closet and trying on high heels too big for our feet?”

She laughs again, her eyes getting misty from nostalgia. “Don’t make me cry, save it for the toast.”

You pull away, checking the time on your cell phone. “It’s almost 10, we should go before the boys decide on your cake without us.”

She rolls her eyes, letting out a dramatic sigh. “Lord knows Gyeom would pick something tacky like having them put pictures of Chris Brown’s face all over the cake.”

You made your way out of her apartment, down the stairs and out onto the street where your car was waiting. As you pulled away from the curb, your mind wandered back to your earlier conversation.

“How do they know each other?”

“Hm?” Hana asks, looking up from her phone.

“Gyeom and this guy, how do they know each other?”

“They’re best friends too, have been since being in the group together. I’m really glad they stayed in contact after it disbanded, sometimes I think he loves Bam more than me.” She laughs, so you know she’s joking.

“So how come I’ve never met him before this?”

“Bam lives in Thailand now, so he rarely comes to visit. I’ve only met him once since Gyeom and I got together when he came for Gyeom’s birthday one year. I think you were still in London at that time.”

You nod, remembering seeing pictures from that birthday. You remember seeing another person besides the couple in the photos, but you couldn’t remember what they looked like.

“He’s pretty cute, you two will get along well,” she adds, drawing your attention back out.

“Oh, please,” you argue, “you know I’m not looking for a relationship right now.”

“Sure you’re not,” you can hear the eye-roll in her voice, “you’re just saying that so I don’t feel bad. (Y/N), I’m getting married and you’ve been single since high school. Haven’t you at least thought about getting back out there?”

You shrug, “Sure, but you don’t have to set me up with a guy from your wedding party. Especially Gyeom’s best friend, and especially not someone I’ve never even met.”

She laughs, looking out the window, “You guys are going to get along so well.”

You give her a sideways glance but let her shift the conversation to talking about the seating and how so-and-so uncle couldn’t sit next to so-and-so coworker, but you couldn’t help but think about this mystery guy. As you pulled into the parking lot of the bakery, you decided to give him a chance. Maybe this could work out for you.

Walking into the bakery, you’re immediately hit with the smell of sugar and the sound of Yugyeom laughing loudly. Hana breaks into a smile at the sound, and you follow her into a room where the two men are sitting. Yugyeom already has icing dotting his mouth and the guy sitting beside him is in a fit of giggles trying to get icing off of his hand. When they see you enter Yugyeom jumps up to and goes to kiss his fiancé, and she tries to duck out of his reach to avoid getting icing all over her. You watch their play for a moment and smile before realizing the other guy has been staring at you since you walked in the room, and you shift your gaze to meet his eyes. You expected him to be embarrassed that you caught him staring, but he holds your eye contact confidently. He gets up from the table and strides over to you, a sly smile creeping onto his face.

“You must be (Y/N),” he says when he gets closer, “Yugyeom has told me so much about you.”

“He has?” You can feel a slight blush heating up your cheeks.

“I’m Bambam,” he holds out his hand to you, but you both notice it’s the hand that’s covered in icing. He sheepishly looks around for a napkin, settling for a paper towel and trying to get the sugary concoction off.

“I’m (Y/N),” you start when he comes back, “it’s really nice to finally meet you.”

He quickly throws the paper towel into a nearby trash can and turns back towards you. You shake hands, with only a slight feeling of icing residue remaining.

“How long have you and Hana been friends?” He asks on releasing your hand.

You smile, “ever since we were babies, we’ve grown up together.”

He smiles back and you notice how soft his expression is, how dark brown his eyes are, how he seems to be staring back at you just as encapsulated…

“I’d say you two are getting along pretty well.” Hana comes up to you, pulling your attention away from BamBam. She has a streak of icing across her lips and you reach up to brush some out of her hair. Yugyeom joins you and hugs her from behind, giving you a wide smile.

“Hey, (Y/N),” he says.

“Gyeom, why are you covered in icing?”

You see BamBam awkwardly shift, but Yugyeom laughs again. “They brought out some sample icing so Bam and I tried it.”

“With your nose?” you comment.

He reaches up to wipe the spot, mumbling a, “maybe,” as you laugh. Bam seems to relax a little with that and the decorator comes in with samples for everyone to try. There’s a variety of flavors, with icings, buttercreams, and fondant, but nothing really sticks out as special. After half an hour of tasting and ranking, the associate leaves the room to find her book of designs and everyone flops back in their seats. Your stomach hurts from the huge intake of sugar, and the others look similarly full.

“Anybody else feel like we tried the same flavor sixteen times?” Hana groans. Yugyeom answers with a grunt, leaning over to rest his head on her shoulder. You look at Bam and he’s got a curious expression on his face, and you think he’s focusing on something.

“(Y/N),” she groans again, “what did you think?”

You shake your head, “none of them felt special, none of them fit your guys’ relationship.”

Yugyeom nods in agreement.

“She had us try so many flavors though, and anywhere we go is going to have the same old thing.”

Bam sits up, leaning his elbows on the table to look at Yugyeom. “I may have an idea if you didn’t like any of these.”

The couple sat up, Hana leaning forward to place her hand on BamBams arm.

“Would you, please? I know you can come up with something better than all of these bakeries.”

He smiles and nods, “of course, I think you’re going to love it.”

Hana and Yugyeom went to tell the designers they were “going to think it over,” leaving you and Bam alone.

“Hana never mentioned that you were a baker,” you said, playing with a fork absentmindedly.

“Just as a hobby, I could never do it as a career.”

“How come?” You asked, looking up.

He shrugged, “I like making my creative ideas for free. Especially when it’s for the people that I love. I want people to enjoy what I’ve made just as much as I do, so if it’s free, more people have the chance to experience it with me. It probably sounds silly-”

“No,” You interrupted, adjusting in the seat to better face him, “it’s really sweet.”

“Thanks,” he smiles shyly, “it’s hard to put it into words… especially after making music as a career for so long, I just want to give back to the former fans and the people who helped us become so successful.”

You can feel your heart beating in your chest at his sentiment. When Hana first told you about him, you thought that he was going to be some stuck-up former idol who still thought they were untouchable because of their status. But just talking to him proved you completely wrong.

Hana and Yugyeom came back giggling, Hana rushing over to you and grabbing your wrist.

“C’mon, we gotta go before the woman tries to use another marketing ploy on us, she’s already shown us twelve more flavors and tried to sell us on a five-tier cake.”

You got up reluctantly, allowing Hana to tug on your wrist again. While she quickly kissed Gyeom goodbye, you glanced back towards Bam. He met your gaze and you shared a disappointed smile for a brief moment, and then Hana was pulling you out of the room, out of his sight.

~

You had been out doing some last minute shopping with Hana for table centerpieces when your cell phone rang. You didn’t recognize the number, but Hana, who was looking over your shoulder, identified it as Bam’s. She gave you a sly smile before turning her attention to something across the shop, and you stepped outside to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey (Y/N)!” came his enthusiastic voice, and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Bam, how did you get my number?”

There was a hesitation on his side, “I asked Gyeom for it,” he sheepishly replied.

You laughed, and you could almost hear the relief in his voice.

“Sorry if this is a bad time, but I was wondering if you wanted to help me make the wedding cake? It’s not terribly difficult but it would be nice to have some help and you seem really fun and creative so…you don’t have to of course, if you hate cake or if-”

“Bam,” you cut him off, “I’d love to help. Aren’t you staying with Gyeom and Hana though? It might be hard keeping the cake a surprise if it’s just sitting in their refrigerator.”

“Oh,” he sighs. There’s a few seconds of silence before you speak up again.

“Do you want to come over to my place? It’s not a full-scale kitchen but there’s plenty of counter space.”

“Yes! I mean, yeah, that would be great.” He coughs, trying to hide his outburst of enthusiasm.

You laugh, ”I’m with Hana right now but we’ll probably be done in ten minutes? I live about five minutes from their house if you just want to walk over.”

He agrees, and you give him your address, trying to ignore the excited leaps your heart is making. You say goodbye after he has it down and go back into the store where Hana was holding two glass jars with a giant grin on his face.

“So, what did he want?” she asks, setting one of the jars next to a spool of deep red ribbon.

“He needs some help with your wedding cake, so he’s coming over so I can help bake and decorate after we’re done here.”

“He’s going to your house?!,” she exclaims, almost dropping the glass she’s holding, “Let’s get this over with then.”

She quickly decides on a design, and you think she’s more excited about Bam coming to your house than you are. She barely takes the key out of the ignition before jumping out of the car and glancing down the street.

“I haven’t even texted him yet, Hana.” You laugh at her enthusiasm but can’t deny the butterflies in your stomach.

“Oh, c’mon (Y/N), don’t act like you’re not excited for this too.”

You grab the grocery bag of stuff Bam asked you to buy out of the backseat and start walking towards your front door.

“I’m excited on the inside,” you reply, glancing back towards her.

“As long as your enthusiastic,” another voice adds, and you almost drop the bag in surprise. Bam is already there, sitting on the bench on your front porch. There’s two bags beside him, but he still gets up to take the bag in your arms.

“Wasn’t expecting you to already be here,” you say, trying to calm down.

He smiles, setting your bag beside his two. “I was getting groceries anyways, so I decided just to head over while I was out. Sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s alright,” you mutter, steadying your breath. Hana comes around you to give Bam a hug and say hello while you set about unlocking the door.

“Well, I’ll be off, I don’t want to ruin the surprise,” Hana says, squeezing Bam’s shoulder. You shoot her a cautionary smile and she skips back to her car.

Bam picks up two of the bags, so you grab one and lead him to your kitchen. You feel a pang of gratefulness when you see that your kitchen is clean, and make a mental note to thank your mom for being strict about cleaning up after yourself as a child.

You set the bag on the counter and go back to close the front door. When you come back, Bam is looking at the magnets and pictures all over your fridge.

“That’s Hana and me on Halloween, back when we were kids,” you acknowledge the photograph he’s looking at. It’s the both of you dressed up in cheap princess dresses, plastic wands, and buckets in your hand and huge grins on your face. Bam smiles softly.

“So, should we get started?” You break the silence again, leaning back against the counter. “What’s your idea?”

“It’s not going to be a traditional wedding cake,” Bam says, turning to look at you, “but I think they’re going to love it.”  
“Go on…” you prompt him.

“Ok, so,” he pauses for dramatic effect, earning an eye roll from you, “we’re making a brownie cake.”

“A brownie… cake?” You repeat, feeling skeptical.

“They want something different, Gyeom is obsessed with Chris Brown…” he trails off, looking at you expectedly.

“Okay, I can see where you’re coming from.” you laugh, standing up to start unpacking the bags. Bam comes over to help you, and he starts arranging ingredients and decorating supplies into groups of what you’ll need. You spend the afternoon making a lot of brownie batter, some of it ending up in your hair and on the counter instead of in the baking sheet. When you put the batter into the oven, there’s flour on the floor and Bam has some of it in his hair, but you’re too busy laughing to care. When you finally stop joking around long enough to take in your surroundings, you both share a guilty smile. You opt to care about cleaning later, grabbing the bowl of leftover batter to eat some. You put the bowl between you and Bam on the counter, leaning against it to wait for the brownies to finish baking. There’s a comfortable silence for a few moments while you lick the batter off of the rubber spatula.

“So if you’re not a baker, what do you do?” You ask, glancing over at him.

“I teach dance to the kids in my community,” he smiles distantly, “it’s actually really cool, watching them learn and grow into stronger dancers, kinda like I did.”

He looks over to you, and you realize that you were so focused on what he was saying, you had paused mid-spatula lick. You quickly remove the spatula from your mouth and throw it into the sink, trying to hide the blush on your cheeks.

“What about you?” He asks, using his finger to get some of the batter out of the bowl.

You lean back against the sink, contemplating. “Out of college, I thought I wanted to work in marketing, so I took a job in London. It didn’t really work out though, and I got super homesick, so I moved back here six months ago. Since then, I’ve been a secretary at a law firm, but it’s pretty dull.”

“What do you want to do?” Bam asks, setting the bowl back down on the counter.

You sigh, shaking your head, “that’s the problem, I’m not entirely sure. I think something creative?” you phrase it as a question, running a hand through your hair. “I don’t want to be stuck in an office all day, but I don’t think I could handle the stress of being a freelance artist.”

The room is silent for a moment, but you can tell Bam is thinking again. You take the opportunity to really take in his appearance. He’s basically covered in flour but there’s still an air of effortless perfection about him; the slight curve of his nose, the way his dark eyelashes contrast to his pale skin, even his messy hair seems to be purposely arranged. You start to wonder what he looked like back when his entire appearance was in the hands of a team of stylists, but Bam’s voice interrupts your train of thought.

You snap back to real life, realizing he’s looking back at you. You feel the blush on your cheeks and he smirks, probably picking up on the fact that you were too busy staring at him to pay attention.

“What about interior design?” He asks again.

“What about it?” You ask, turning around to the sink to wash your hands to hide your face that’s getting even redder.

“Gyeom’s showed me the pictures of the stuff you’ve designed for their wedding, and it all looks really good. Plus, just from what I’ve seen, the decoration you’ve put into this house is amazing. (Y/N),” the tone of his voice has changed and you turn to see him looking at you softly, “you’ve got a real eye for design, I know you could be really good at this.”

The sincerity in his voice makes your heart melt. You try to find something to say, but the timer for the brownies goes off before you can think of anything. Bam turns and grabs the hot pads to take the pans out, and you clear some space on the counter for him to set them down. You step out of his way, trying to get a grip on the giddy feeling in your stomach. He catches your eye at one point and you smile, reaching out to touch his arm after he sets the last pan down.

“Thank you,” you start, meeting his eyes, “that really means a lot.”

He smiles back and the atmosphere relaxes. After letting the brownies cool and set up for a minute, you help him take them out of the pan and stack them on top of each other.

“Now, for the fun part,” he says, dumping out the back of icing supplies and grinning.

You try to help with the icing, but you’re definitely no professional decorator. Bam, on the other hand, is incredible. The icing is like paint under his spatula, smooth and even with every stroke. You eventually put your own spatula down just to watch him work. He perfectly smooths dark red icing over the brownies, and it looks just like a blanket.

“Where did you learn to do that?” You ask, entranced by his artistry.

“I’ve always been good at it, but I think my mom helped. We used to make cupcakes and things every Sunday night, so I got a lot of practice. But we haven’t even got to the cool stuff yet.” He glances over at you and you look up at him in awe.

“What are you planning to do?”

“You’ll see.”

He changes piping bags, picking up the one filled with white and changing the piping tip to one that’s flatter. Carefully, he layers icing together until it forms a perfectly piped white rose. You can’t help but stare at his hands as he does this, the repeated motion of piping until the small flower is perfect too captivating to look away. When he’s made six roses of varying sizes, he sets the bag down and looks over to you.

“That… you’re incredible,” you manage, “how are you not on a professional baking show?”

He laughs, his face lighting up as the concentration melts away.

“That’s pretty much the extent of what I’m good at, but I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to focus that well if I went on a TV show.”

“Still,” you breath, shaking your head.

“Alright, enough inflating my ego, now it’s your turn.”

You look at him in confusion, “you’re the decorator here, not me.”

“You should have a hand in this too, plus you’ve got an eye for design. Just trust yourself.”

You take a deep breath, looking at the ‘cake’ and the flowers. You reach into the grocery bag, pulling out a container of crystal pearls that Bam brought, and looking at a bag of icing filled with mint green icing.

“What if we put some green icing down to look like leaves, put the flowers on to look like a bouquet, and added pearls for decoration?”

Bambam smiles, “that sounds perfect.”

You have to admit, the final product looks really good. Bam used the mint green icing to create an intricate design that looked like swirling vines and leaves in the middle of the cake, which provided a nice base for the roses. The roses were placed together in the middle, and all of the different sizes added a nice dimension. Finally, you carefully placed the grey sugar pearls as accents on the edges of the petals and on some of the vine design. It looked really classy and professional, and it suited the personalities of Hana and Yugyeom really well.

Bam helped you wrap up the cake and carefully place it in the freezer until the day of the wedding. You cleaned the kitchen mostly in silence, exchanging a few words without having a full conversation. It was kind of nice, you realized, having someone else there to help clean, even if you weren’t directly interacting with each other. You found yourself wondering if you could get used to this.

“I should probably get going before it gets too dark,” Bam commented after the kitchen was returned to its original state.

“Oh, okay,” you reply, trying to keep the disappointment out of your voice. You walk him back to your front door, wondering if there was anything else you could say to him before he left. You opened the door for him, and he hesitated in stepping outside.

“Thank you, for your help, I’m really glad we were able to make it perfect together.”

“I think they’re going to love it,” you smiled back, “and I can see what you mean, in saying you want to make things for the people you love for free. It makes stuff like this really special.”

“That, and working with you was really special too.”

His sudden confession catches you off guard, and you’re left speechless for the umpteenth time that day. ‘What’s happening?’ You think, ‘he’s just a guy, why am I acting like this?’

“I’ll just-” his voice catches your attention and you realize he’s gesturing towards the door and starting to leave.

“Wait, Bam,” you reach out and catch his wrist before he’s fully out the door. He turns and looks back at you expectantly. You tug lightly and he comes back into the doorway, and you pull him in closer to you until he’s almost pressed up against you. You look at his face again, trying to focus on his eyes but you keep shifting to his other features, and not to mention how soft his wrist under your fingertips.

“About what you said earlier. Interior design… you really think I could do it?”

“I think you could do anything.”

He adjusts his wrist so that his hand is holding yours. Gently, he lifts your hand to his face and presses a light kiss to your fingers, as if being too forceful will shatter everything. A shock runs through your body and your knees almost go weak. You’re pretty sure you gasped at the gesture, but your mind is having a hard time focusing on anything that it’s hard to tell.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” He says, a sly smile creeping onto his face, and now you’re reasonably sure you actually did gasp out loud. You manage a small ‘okay’ as he lowers your hands and eventually lets go to walk outside. You lean against the doorframe and watch him walk away, a small smile playing on your lips when he turns and looks back at you. You shyly wave and you stay at the door until he disappears down the street.

~

It’s thirty minutes until the wedding and Hana is freaking out, but that’s what maid-of-honors are for. You got her to stop pacing around the room, and she’s back from the brink of crying so her perfect makeup won’t be messed up. You’ve gone through every what-if situation and their plausible solution and have reassured her 1000 times that everything has been set up and is ready to go. Finally, her breathing steadies and she’s back to smiling. She’s in the stage of repeating “I get to marry my best friend” when there’s a knock at the door. You give her hand a reassuring squeeze before getting up to see who it is.

When you open the door, Bam is standing there, formal suit and all. You can’t help but notice how well the suit fits him, and the mint green tie really brings out his eyes. You shift back up to his face, and you realize he was looking at you in the same way.

“You clean up nice,” you comment confidently, coming out of the room and shutting the door behind you.

“Speak for yourself,” he replies, sliding his hands into his pockets, “it’s almost time, you ready?”

“I think that’s a better question for the bride, I’m not the one who should be nervous.” You laugh, opening the door to go get Hana. She looks up from her seat on the bench and smiles, getting up.

“Ready to go?” You ask, taking her hand when she gets over to you. She’s smiling really wide and practically bouncing on her heels.

“Let’s do this!” She exclaims, and both you and Bambam laugh. You walk hand-in-hand with your best friend to the door leading out to the courtyard. The rest of the wedding party is there, and they immediately fawn over Hana and how beautiful she looks. You let go of her hand and hand her the bouquet of flowers, your bracelets catching on each other in the process. You both break into excited giggles, and with a little effort, you detach. The bridesmaids start to walk, and you take Bam’s arm when he offers it to you.

The ceremony is beautiful. You always hoped Hana and Yugyeom would get married, and your heart is full the entire time. You laugh, you cry a couple of times, and you can’t help but feel proud when they’re pronounced husband and wife.

The reception is even better. The venue has been decorated beautifully, and you have to remind yourself that you and Hana made it possible through a few sleepless nights. When it comes to the toasts, Hana and Yugyeom’s parents go first, telling sentimental stories about their childhood and how proud they are that their children are happy together. Next is Bam’s, who tells a story about when he and Yugyeom were asked about their ideal types and other tales from when GOT7 was still together.

When it’s time for your toast, you can’t help but tear up a little bit. You decided to tell the story of when you were kids, playing “wedding” with your Barbies, how Hana texted you after her and Gyeom’s first date (“7 exclamation points!”), and how they overcame problems and learned to grow into better people with each other. After your toast, Hana pulls you into a tight hug and you happy-cry on each other’s shoulders. When you settle back into your seat, you glance over to see Bam smiling at you, and he gives you a subtle thumbs up. You smile back, shyly looking down at your hands in your lap. After dinner, the cake was brought out. Everyone seemed incredibly impressed with the decoration, but the couple was ecstatic when it was revealed that you and Bam had made a “Browny” cake. Yugyeom, Bam, and the two other members of GOT7 who could make it, Jinyoung and Youngjae, were laughing for five minutes straight. The couple cut into the cake and of course pushed it into each other’s face, getting icing almost everywhere.

After cake, Yugyeom and Hana had their first dance, and then everyone flooded the dance floor. You hung back, watching everyone party while you absentmindedly play with a centerpiece.

“You did a really good job,” a voice interjects. You glance up to see that Bambam has come up to you.

“Thank you,” you say, setting a soft pink rose back into the centerpiece. You had helped Hana pick out the shallow, flat bowls filled with mint green stones for her centerpiece, with roses clustered on the top. Some rested on dusty rose tablecloths while others rested on cream ones, an idea you had suggested to match Hana’s bouquet. “It does look nice, doesn’t it?” you add, looking up to him.

“See what I mean? You could do this for a living if you wanted to.”

You look around at how much the guests are enjoying themselves, and you had heard people make comments on how nice the decorations were earlier. You thought about what Bam had said, about wanting to share his creativity and make other people happy. Of course, you couldn’t afford to work for free, but it could be a good starting philosophy.

“You know what? I think I’ll give it a try.”

He smiled and you felt your stomach flip in excited nervousness. Just then, the music changed pace to a slower song and he offered his hand out to you.

“Can I have this dance?”

You gracefully accepted, letting him lead you out onto the dance floor. When you got to an open spot, he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you as close as you had been that one day in your doorway. You draped your arm across his back, resting your head on his chest. You swayed gently to the music, hyperaware of every place your bodies were touching, but finding comfort in being held by him.

“(Y/N),” he spoke softly. You brought your head up a little just so you weren’t squished into his chest as much.

“Yes?”

“Do you think… I mean… “ he hesitated. You didn’t say anything, letting him gather his thoughts before trying to interject.

“Could I see you again after this?”

With your head rested against his chest, you could feel his heartbeat speed up at that. You took a deep breath, trying to put a cap on how much excitement would be allowed to come through in your voice.

“I don’t know, isn’t it a little tacky to ask someone out at a wedding?”

He stopped swaying and you looked up to see him with an expression that was a mix of horror and embarrassment. You couldn’t help but laugh that he was taking you seriously.  
“Bam, I’m joking,” he visibly relaxed, “I would really like that.”

He grinned and tightened the arm around your waist, pulling you close enough together that your faces almost touched.

“I’m really glad I met you,” you blurted out, and of course there was nowhere to hide your embarrassment when you were that close. Instead, you focused on the floor to try and hide your burning cheeks.

His soft laugh brought your attention back up, though.

“I’m really glad I met you too.”

The song ended and the MC announced that it was time for the bouquet toss. You unwrapped yourself from Bambam to go join the other girls, feeling the ghost of where his arms had been. You looked back at him when you got to the front of the room, returning the smile that was already on his face. You looked back forward at Hana, who gave you a smirk and a wink before turning her back to the rest of the girls. The crowd counted down, and then the flowers were flying in the air, arcing towards your small group. You mostly maneuvered around to get out of the other girl’s way, but in a last minute effort, reached your arms up. Suddenly, you closed your fist around the stems of the flowers and pulled them into your chest. Hana cheered and ran over to you, hugging you and yelling something inaudible. You celebrated with her for a little bit, and then the dancing music was back on and she was whisked away again.

You got to the outside of the dance floor again where it was easier to breathe. You saw Bambam walking over to you, and you waved the flowers at him playfully.

“Nice catch,” he said, gesturing to the flowers, “you know what they say about who catches the bride’s bouquet…”

You raised an eyebrow at him playfully, “You haven’t even asked me to dinner yet, mister.”

He laughed, clearing his throat dramatically, “would you like to accompany me to dinner sometime?”

You laughed too, stepping closer to him so you could wrap your arms around his neck.

“I would love to.”


End file.
